Ascendance
by Teh Pocky Ninja
Summary: SasuxSaku tragedy poem. Don't expect a happy, cheery ending. Karin-bashing in a creepy sense. T for violence, death-related themes.


**Ascendance**

* * *

* * *

He returned five long years to the day he left.

_"Sasuke! It's really you!"_

She and the others meekly following, unsure of the nature of their welcome.

_"Teme! Teme's back!"_

He'd been crowded by his own kind, all in disbelief at his arrival.

_"Sakura…"_

All had seemed to silence when he said _her_ name.

She'd turned, watching through thick glasses as the owner of that name appeared.

The girl matched the moniker, full of light and life and cheer.

Rejuvenated into spring at the sight of her long-lost sun, ending years of winter.

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

She'd shrugged off the girl's embrace of him that first time.

The little waif had just missed him, that was all.

It wasn't long before she was telling herself the same as he took _her_ hands in his.

The way he never did for any other.

_"Uchiha Sasuke, be lucky we're not having you executed. You may go."_

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun! That's wonderful!"_

The girl's voice sounded like bells when she was happy.

She told herself he only blushed because of the summer day's heat.

He didn't care for her. He _couldn't_.

Months later, she ran out of excuses.

Every day it was the same.

She could only stand by and watch while he kissed her.

Held her.

Whispered things to her.

Slid his arms around her when any men came too close.

It was always "Sakura," falling from his lips.

Shouted. Mumbled. Whispered.

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun…"_

She was his jewel, his trophy, his precious flower.

_"…Marry me, Sakura."_

_"Oh, Sasuke-kun!"_

Another kiss. Another waterfall of overjoyed tears.

A wedding she wasn't invited to.

_"Give me a child, my Sakura…give me an Uchiha."_

_"Yes, Sasuke-kun, yes…"_

He smiled the day she announced his heir had begun growing inside her.

_"I'm so proud of you, my Sakura…"_

That night they lay, shrouded in peace. The sleep of lovers.

She watched in disgust from their window.

_"It's going to be a boy, Sasuke-kun…"_

His happiness was her happiness.

_"Sasuke-kun…can you feel him?"_

_"…He kicks…"_

_"Isn't it wonderful?"_

She grew slow after many months, the weight of his son an unmovable burden.

_"It's all right, Sasuke-kun…I just need to rest for a moment…"_

His hand always flitted to her bulging stomach as he helped her sit.

Always careful. Exchanging smiles.

But not when she appeared.

_"Wh…what are you doing here?"_

She cried the day he wasn't there to protect her.

Slender arms raised in feeble defense.

_"No! No, stop!"_

Screaming in a silent void as she bled.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

But her belly, left unscathed.

After all, her condemner loved him, the one she couldn't have.

She could never hurt that which was part of him.

_"Sasuke-kun…"_

Her dying words.

_"…I'm…sorry…"_

He'd hated himself upon his return.

Most men would, leaving behind a healthy wife and unborn infant.

Returning to find only a premature baby taken from the womb of a dead mother.

She thought he should have been happy. She spared the child, at least.

_"My son…I will watch over you now."_

She couldn't hate the boy. Not all of him, anyway.

Only those sad, green eyes that widened in knowing fright when she appeared.

_"I will protect you, my child."_

Fueled by heartache, he led the search for his lover's killer.

The investigation was almost too easy.

The moment she was found out, his wrath poured itself out on her.

_"Why did you do it?! Why did you kill her?! Why?!"_

There were tears in his eyes as he screamed.

_"You killed her! You murdered her!"_

Even his infant's eyes, usually so wide and curious, were cold.

She smiled as they led her to her execution.

_"Will I make you happy now, Sasuke-kun?"_

He only glared, gripping the bundle of blankets that covered his baby.

_"Will my death bring you joy?"_

_"Silence!"_

He turned away for his child's sake as her eyes glazed over, and she was still.

The little boy, no longer frail and weak, shed a single tear.

Knowing that, against all laws of mortal justice, a lost life was cause for sadness.

_"She is avenged, my son. Your mother is avenged."_

He left quickly as the sky darkened, and rain began to fall.

* * *

* * *

-

Wowwww this is sad. :(


End file.
